Harry potters saving angel
by phyrex
Summary: Harry Potter is abused. He is sad. He wants someone to love, and to love him. Does some save the Harry from himself? Grey!Harry, Smart!Harry, Warning: contains self harm, abuse, attempted suicide, character death and bashing, and non cannon pairings. Don't like? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's POV**

Harry Potter is depressed. He has been abused by his so called "family", since he was four. He has been cooking for them since he was five. He has been bullied by school peers and teachers. His cousin treats him as a punching bag. His only friend said she won't be at school with him next year. He looks at his clock. It reads that it is eleven forty five p.m. He realizes it is fifteen minutes until he turns eleven. He picks up his pocket knife and carefully opens it as to not wake anyone up in the shack. He hears the ocean outside and the storm. He puts the knife to his throat. Before he can cut himself he is tackled and felt like he is being pulled through a rubber tube. He feels a bed underneath him and a female crying on top of him. He is startled by the sudden contact and realizes it is his best friend. It is Fleur Delacour.

**Fleur's POV**

Fleur knows she is a witch, and part veela. She was sent to school by her parents at a non-magical school where she learned math and other subjects. She became friends with Harry Potter. She never believed in the whole "boy who lived" or anything like that. She knew he was hurting and would always move slow like it hurt him to move. She felt anger and depression radiating from him. See veela are creatures of emotion. Especially towards males as all veela are female. She looked at the clock and saw it was eleven forty five p.m. She knew her friend was going to be turning elevn in fifteen minutes. All of a sudden she started to feel sick and was gone in loud pop. She was disorientated by the sudden apparition as she knew that is what she just did. She looked around and saw Harry Potter with a knife to his throat. She tackled him and they were gone again a pop. The knife was lost into the shack. Fleur is crying as she just saw Harry about to kill himself. She was laying on top of him and there was a sudden bang from her bedroom door. She looked and saw her parents there.

**Jean Delacour POV**

Jean Delacour ran into his daughter's room with his wife Appoline Delacour, and saw a strange boy in bed with his daughter, and that his daughter was crying. He assumed the worst and grabbed his daughter while pointing his wand at the boy. The boy looked up at him with broken eyes and asked him, "may you just kill me?" now Jean has heard many strange things in his life but this takes the cake for strange things. His daughter shouted no and protected the boy's body with her own. His own wife came and stood in front of the boy. She said, "you cannot kill the mate of a veela. The little boy is Harry Potter and mate to Fleur."

**Harry Potter's POV**

Fleur gasped and Harry just looked confused. He didn't know what the man and woman meant by "mate of a veela" or why the man acted like he did. He figured out that the man was Fleur's father and the woman Fleur's mother. The last thing he saw was him and Fleur being surrounded by a rainbow light.

In Harry's dream he was watching what he realized was Fleur's memories. A voice spoke to him. He turned to see a older man and a younger woman. The first man said he was Merlin and that he was his ancestor. The young woman had fiery bright red hair and had bright emerald eyes. She said that she was Lilly Potter.

**Dun dun dun!**

**I hope you enjoyed my first chapter in this series. I am planning on making this a multi book series. This is the rewrite of Harry Potters angel. I know it is evil to leave on a cliff hanger but I am working on the second chapter as we speak.**

**Sincerely**

**Phyrex silverclaw**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry was confused. He said to merlin, "how are you here talking to me if you lived in the medieval days? And were you not the court wizard for king Arthur?"

Merlin answered, "Yes I was the court wizard for king Arthur. I am also the grandfather of Godric Gryffindor. He was born, many years after I died. How I am speaking to you is that you are the master of death, his herald if you will. You see death goes by many names but his true one is Thanatos. You see the Greeks were right about Thanatos but the rest is not true. You see you either go to a place of good if you do nothing of great evil, but you go to what you would call hell if you commit crimes against humans and animals. To give you an example, people who kill for fun, not as a last result, or people who abuse animals and other human beings."

"but I am only eleven years old," protested Harry.

This time Lilly answered, "I know my baby boy, but that is why you will be trained so when you turned seventeen you won't be overwhelmed with the knowledge because you will already know the knowledge. Fleur is a veela. There is no quarter veela or half veela. She is your mate, which mean you are married to her. You are a wizard, and she is a witch."

Now Harry had been called a lot of things, but this takes the cake for things. So that is why his uncle hated him. It all makes sense now. "so what do I do now then," asked Harry.

Merlin answered, "Well the first thing is for me to give you these three items. They are what you would call the deathly hallows. The first is the elder wand. The second is the resurrection stone. The final item is the cloak of invisibility."

The elder wand was a long piece of wood with lots of ridges in. The resurrection stone was on a gold ring. The stone was black with a crack in it. The last item was silvery, like water but also really soft and light. Harry put on the invisibility cloak and the resurrection stone. When he grabbed the Elder wand, he was surrounded by a black light. When the light disappeared, Harry was a little tall for his age, and didn't look starved. The cloak had turned black and changed all of his clothes black. (think assassins creed outfit but no pockets. Just the robes and the shirt and pants and boots.) Harry said, "I feel really different now. I feel stronger and better."

Harry then caught a look of himself in the mirror. His scar was faded, and he was shocked to see that he was taller and didn't look starved. Lilly said, " baby boy, this is what you were supposed to look like, but my sister and husband and nephew did this to you."

Merlin then said, "we have to go right now, but every time you fall asleep, you will not dream, but be here and be trained by me and your mother."

Harry bowed and said, " I understand. If I may ask, why cant I do things like you can?"

Merlin said, " you are not as powerful as me because like exercising, you have to train to become powerful. You have to start small but you will become even more powerful then me if you train hard."

Harry said, " That makes sense. People are trying to wake me up. Goodbye mom and grandpa."

Harry then woke up and saw the most beautiful pair of deep blue eyes, that held much anger, joy and sadness in them.

**I know you probably don't like the cliffhangers but I think it adds a little mystery to a story. On a different note, my view on magic is that you have to train using it, along with building muscle and stamina. I don't think Harry should be all powerful all of a sudden. I think he should have to work hard to be able to become powerful.**

**Sincerely,**

**Phyrex Silverclaw**


End file.
